Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói. Fics de Fla Apocalipse. Slash.


**_Desclaimer:_** _Nada disso me pertence, e não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas amo escrever tais insanidades._

* * *

**PROJETO  
"SECTUMSEMPRA DE AMOR NÃO DÓI"**

**Manifesto**

Dotado de um nome com enorme carga poética, esse projeto foi criado pelo pessoal da seção Harry e Draco do Fórum Três Vassouras e tem o importantíssimo objetivo de espalhar a mensagem do pinhão através do mundo.

Notamos uma queda de produção na área pinhônica das fanfics slash de Harry Potter e imaginamos que isso possa ter vários motivos: o fim da série, a decepção com o Draco do sétimo livro ou até mesmo o traumático epílogo que J.K. parece ter escrito após ter fumado alguns algodões-doces. O Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói tem por intuito balançar a poeira da vertente HD, incitar os iniciados a voltarem a ler o shipper e catequizar tantas pessoas quanto possível com a doutrina do pinhão.

O projeto consiste na escrita de ficlets ou drabbles baseadas em tables que estão disponíveis na seção H/D do fórum, e aqui serão postadas as minhas criações.

* * *

**Título:** Meu

**Autora:** Fla Apocalipse

**Sinopse: **Harry era possessivo. E Draco gostava.

**Shipper:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** 18 anos.

**Spoilers:** nenhum.

**N.A.: **_Fic para maiores de 18 anos e sem plot. Apenas uma fic montada em uma idéia que tive ao ver essas duas palavras aqui embaixo. Se passa após a Guerra, e eles voltaram para terminar o colégio. Ignoro várias coisas, muitas referente ao Malfoy. Não gosta desse tipo de coisas, desculpe, mas é o que vai encontrar aqui._

_Just, obrigada por me incentivar a reescrever essa história. Evo, obrigada por betar. Eu achava que você era mais puritana! Amo vocês._

_Se não gosta, não leia! Se gosta, boa leitura!_

_

* * *

__Tema: Harry Possessivo_

_**Meu**_

Draco olhou outra vez para frente, tendo plena certeza que tinha visto Potter passar por aquele corredor antes de virar e entrar no corredor seguinte. Acelerou o passo, o bilhete do rapaz preso em seus dedos, a caligrafia horrível de Harry. O moreno estava bravo, irritado, e Malfoy tinha uma breve idéia do porquê dessa irritação.

Não que ligasse, apenas achava que Potter estava começando a exagerar nesse sentido. Ciúmes é uma coisa, mas o moreno estava possessivo. Ficava irritado com qualquer pessoa que passasse ao lado de Draco e o olhasse. E o loiro não precisava devolver o olhar, apenas respirar, e pronto: Potter se irritava, e descontava nele.

Virou no mesmo corredor em que vira o moreno e se deparou com uma porta aberta. Todas as outras portas estavam fechadas, somente aquela aberta, e uma fraca luz vinha de seu interior. Não que fosse curioso, mas provavelmente era Potter sentado remoendo seu ciúme, somente esperando por Draco aparecer. Empurrou a porta devagar, vendo que era uma sala de aula abandonada pelo tempo, algumas cadeiras empoeiradas, as janelas com grossas cortinas, fechadas. Uma única vela no centro iluminava parcialmente quase toda a sala.

Viu Potter encostado na parede ao lado da porta, a cabeça baixa, os braços cruzados no peito. Entrou na sala, olhando para os lados e em seguida para o moreno, que não parecia ter visto que Malfoy estava ali.

-O que foi dessa vez, Potter? – a voz de Draco pareceu um grito dentro daquela sala vazia e escura. Sua voz arrastada ecoou nas paredes, propagando-se e voltando para ele.

-Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer... – Potter empurrou a folha de madeira, que bateu contra o batente com força, fechando e se trancando. – Que odeio que fique a dar atenção para essas... garotas?

-E lá vamos nós. – disse Draco, jogando as mãos para cima, cansado da mesma história sempre. Virou-se de costas para Potter, procurando um lugar para sentar-se.

Harry o viu se virar e achou que aquela era a oportunidade mais perfeita que teria. Avançou contra Draco, abraçando o loiro, uma mão em sua cintura a outra em seu cabelo, segurando-o contra si. Malfoy ficou parado, sentindo o corpo de Harry contra o seu, sentindo algo a mais.

-Por que você me provoca? – era uma pergunta retórica, Draco sabia; mas queria responder.

-Porque você gosta.

Harry girou seu corpo, trazendo o de Malfoy junto, empurrando-o contra a parede, pressionando seu corpo nas costas do moreno. Fazendo com que ele suspirasse, a mão nos fios durados ainda os segurando com força. Malfoy não sabia de onde Potter havia tirado coragem e vontade para aquilo tudo, mas não iria negar que estava gostando. Mas também não falaria. Ou facilitaria.

-Você sabe bem que odeio ver aquelas _umazinhas_ te tocando. – falou Harry, seus lábios colados na orelha de Malfoy, o quadril se movendo devagar para frente e para trás. – Sabe que odeio ver aqueles olhares da Pansy no seu corpo. Mas você deixa, faz de propósito.

-Você é louco. – a voz de Draco declarava o prazer que estava sentindo ao estar tão próximo de Potter, ao tê-lo tão possessivo pela primeira vez.

-Não. Apenas odeio que mexam no que é _meu_.

Beijou a nuca do loiro, afastando os fios dourados com uma mão, enquanto a outra tirava a camisa de dentro da calça, puxando-a com força. Abriu a calça de Malfoy com agilidade, buscando algo que sabia que não demoraria a encontrar. E viu o corpo do loiro arquear ao segurá-lo em sua mão, com força. Movendo-o para cima e para baixo.

-Vamos outra vez, Malfoy. – Harry disse, sorrindo contra a pele da nuca de Draco, sentindo que o loiro arqueava mais uma vez. – De quem você é?

Draco nada respondeu, estava difícil formular qualquer pensamento naquele momento. A mão de Harry estava envolvendo seu membro, fazendo movimentos rápidos para cima e para baixo. As mãos em seus cabelos seguravam-no com força, uma força não excessiva, porém, violenta. Algo tão atípico das atitudes de Potter que Draco gostaria de olhá-lo nos olhos, ter certeza de que era Harry. Poder beijar aquela boca, enquanto o moreno trabalhava em si, colocá-lo de joelhos e fazê-lo lhe dar um prazer que nenhuma garota conseguira.

-Eu fiz uma pergunta. – parou de mexer a mão. Mordendo a nuca do loiro, ouvindo um gemido escapara pelos lábios finos dele.

Empurrou ainda mais o corpo dele contra a parede, mantendo a cintura afastada somente o suficiente para que pudesse movimentar a mão. Puxou devagar o cabelo de Draco, vendo a cabeça dele inclinar para trás, e a virou, buscando os lábios do loiro para poder beijá-lo.

Draco sabia bem que era Potter, e adorava beijá-lo. Deixar sua língua brincar com a dele, as bocas se encaixando perfeitamente, os lábios pressionados um contra o outro. O cheiro da pele do moreno ainda mais forte com essa aproximação. E então, ele cortou o beijo, voltando com os lábios contra seu ouvido, respirando rápido. A vontade sentida entre suas nádegas.

-Malfoy, a quem você pertence?

Malfoy estava raciocinando rápido nesse momento, a mão do moreno estava lhe soltando, não mais lhe daria prazer. Tinha que responder, por mais que fosse humilhante ter que afirmar que pertencia a Harry.

-Me vira que te respondo.

Potter não pensou duas vezes, virou o loiro, empurrando com força suas costas contra a parede de pedras frias. Vendo o membro dele pulsar para fora da calça, o peito subindo e descendo, as mãos fechadas. O loiro tinha todas as armas possíveis para sair dali, mas ficava. Estava gostando de ser pressionado por Potter, estava gostando dessa violência que Harry nunca demonstrara.

-Ainda não ouvi uma resposta.

Colou o corpo contra o de Malfoy, pressionando sua excitação contra a dele, friccionando o tecido de sua calça contra a pele do loiro. Vendo que Draco subia as mãos para segurá-lo pelos cabelos, o impediu. Era sua vez de comandar a situação e Draco iria obedecer. De um jeito ou de outro. Uma de suas mãos subiu e se embrenhou pelos cabelos de Malfoy, puxando os fios para trás, fazendo o loiro gemer.

-A quem você pertence, Malfoy? – roçou os lábios contra os dele. Frios como sempre, finos como sempre. Doce e amargo como sempre. Sugou o debaixo, passando a língua contra ele, mordiscando de leve.

-Você. – respondeu com dificuldade. Suas mãos estavam na barriga de Potter, puxando a camisa do uniforme para fora, buscando uma abertura na calça, para que pudesse colocar sua mão para dentro. Tocar o membro do moreno, satisfazê-lo, deixá-lo mais uma vez sobre seu poder, e não ao contrário.

-Quem você quer que te beije? – deslizou seus lábios para o pescoço do loiro, deixando marcas vermelhas. Seus dentes cravavam na pele alva de Draco, que gemia e tentava com certa força abrir a calça de Harry, falhando visivelmente. – Fiz outra pergunta.

A voz abafada de Potter contra seu pescoço, uma mão dele trabalhando novamente contra seu corpo, outra embrenhada em seus fios loiros, e o corpo dele pressionado contra o seu, somente fizeram um estrago na mente do loiro que já não sabia bem o que deveria responder. Apenas gemia, deixando-se levar pelo prazer louco que aquelas atitudes de Potter proporcionavam, fazendo quase ficar insano.

-Você. – respondeu Malfoy depois de algum tempo. Sua voz estremecida.

-Quem você quer dentro de você? – a mão de Harry moveu-se mais rápido. Movimentos cadenciados, com respiração descontrolada. Ambos estavam extremamente excitados, e Draco estava chegando a seu ápice. A pergunta foi respondida com rapidez, devido à antecipação dos atos que aquela resposta poderia prover.

-Você.

Harry riu da voz de Malfoy, buscando os lábios dele para um beijo mais violento. Um beijo cheio de segundas intenções, assim como a mão dele, que ainda se movia contra o loiro, levando-o à loucura. Draco gemia dentro da boca de Potter, suas mãos débeis ainda tentando abrir a calça do moreno, irritando-se por não conseguir.

-Venha. – a voz de Potter parecia muito baixa, mas Malfoy tinha plena certeza de que era sua mente que não estava funcionando direito. Deixou que o moreno o puxasse, até vê-lo sentado em uma cadeira, um sorriso perverso nos lábios inchados.

Teve uma breve idéia do que ele queria, e não perdeu tempo. Inclinou-se beijando os lábios de Potter mais uma vez, enquanto suas mãos abriam a camisa botão por botão, uma paciência que não tinha idéia de onde vinha. Desceu os lábios finos por toda a pele dele, beijando, sugando, lambendo o peito de Harry. Vendo cicatrizes da Guerra, sentindo o leve mudar de pele quando beijava uma delas.

Harry segurou em seus cabelos novamente, dessa vez com mais força. Draco Malfoy poderia ser tudo, mas era seu também. E iria provar isso ao loiro hoje. Se ele podia dizer a Harry o que fazer e dizer que ele pertencia ao loiro, Malfoy também poderia fazer o que ele queria e dizer que era de Potter. Nada mais justo. Odiava ver as garotas da Slytherin rodeando Malfoy, como se estivesse rodeando a presa. Draco era seu e faria o loiro perceber isso.

Malfoy desceu os lábios pela barriga de Potter, beijando e sugando, suas mãos abrindo a calça dele com certa dificuldade, mas finalmente conseguindo. Abaixou o tanto que conseguiu dos tecidos, achando o membro de Harry pulsando, pedindo para ser tocado. Colocou os joelhos no chão, seu sorriso ainda mais perverso do que o normal, fazendo Harry agarrar seu cabelo com mais força. Sabia que aquilo iria enlouquecer o moreno, nunca havia feito. Era sempre ele quem fazia aquilo, sempre ele que ajoelhava. Sempre ele que satisfazia Malfoy daquele modo. Hoje era a vez de Malfoy satisfazê-lo.

Jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir os lábios finos de Draco em si, descendo com uma lentidão indecente. Aquilo era bom, bom demais. E se Draco ousasse parar antes de Harry ter sua satisfação, mataria o loiro. Nunca mais faria nada parecido com ele. Seus dedos seguraram com mais força os cabelos de Malfoy, empurrando-o para baixo, auxiliando em seu serviço. Uma das mãos do loiro segurava com força sua coxa, apertando-a, deixando marcas vermelhas.

-Você é meu. – a voz de Potter ecoava pela sala, parecia estar a toda volta, e Draco continuava, sem parar. Era bom ter poder sobre Potter, um poder que achava que nunca poderia ter. E agora tinha, sabia controlar o moreno, mesmo que ele o estivesse controlando.

Se tinha algo em que Draco era bom, era em enlouquecer. E Harry se perdia na boca de Draco, querendo que todos ao redor deles desaparecessem, para que pudessem ficar juntos sempre. Para que pudessem se beijar sem se preocupar, para que pudessem tirar as roupas e terem um ao outro sem qualquer restrição. E para poder amá-lo como fazia há dois anos.

-Você é meu. – a voz de Harry estava cada vez mais tremida, cada vez mais fraca. Como se alguém estive a apertar sua garganta. E Draco continuava, sem parar, sem diminuir o ritmo. E sentiu Potter se derramar em sua boca, arqueando o corpo da cadeira, Malfoy tendo que mantê-lo parado com as mãos, aproveitando cada mínimo momento do clímax do moreno.

Subiu seus lábios, beijando, sugando a pele dele, sentindo os dedos dele em seu cabelo, extremamente fracos. Sabia que ele ainda estava sentindo aquela onda de prazer que Draco sentia toda vez que se derramava na boca de Harry. Sabia muito bem qual era a sensação, e queria ver Potter aproveitá-la.

-Potter, sabe que sou seu. – disse, roçando os lábios nos dele.

Harry sorriu com os olhos fechados, segurando Malfoy contra si, inclinando o corpo minimamente para poder beijá-lo, sentindo seu gosto na boca dele. Beijou-o, dessa vez com carinho, seus dedos acariciando a face clara de Malfoy, suas respirações começando a regularizar. Tudo ainda estava lento para Harry, mas queria beijar Malfoy, deixá-lo saber que estava gostando daquilo.

-Malfoy, sei que é meu.

Draco riu disso, o que Potter precisava era de segurança. Mas mesmo assim continuaria possessivo, até o dia em que assumissem para todos o relacionamento deles. E caso isso demorasse a acontecer, começava a achar que teria que deixar Potter provar que ele também mandava naquela situação. Draco sorriu durante o beijo, não se importaria de deixar Harry mandar mais algumas vezes.

FIM.

* * *

**_Vou att conforme escrever. Espero que gostem!_**

**_Comentem??_**

**_Kiss_**


End file.
